Get It Right
by sarah sarfati
Summary: Rachel has extraordinary talent and performing is - unashamedly - her entire life. But when Rachel meets Quinn, her whole world changes dramatically.
1. Prologue

Rachel Berry loves performing. And she doesn't just love it. No, that would be a huge understatement. Because it is her whole life.

Literally.

Rachel is very talented, too. As a sophomore with average beauty and a big voice, you'd think she'd at least have a few friends, or a boyfriend or something.

No, that's where you're wrong.

Rachel has no one. Everyone hates her. She is teased every single day. She gets a slushie in the face at least once a day.. sometimes more.

Her life is miserable.

Singing is her escape. Her only escape. And it actually makes her _happy_. More than anyone ever could.

Performing is all that matters.

At least... it was.

Everything changed when Rachel met Quinn when she transferred.

Quinn Fabray is perfect. She is tall. Blonde. Breathtakingly gorgeous. Head cheerleader. Extremely popular. Loved and adored by the whole school.

Rachel is in love with her.

But there are some... complications.

First of all - well, as far as Rachel knows, at least - Quinn is straight. And Rachel isn't. Rachel is very, very gay. And Quinn even has a boyfriend. His name is Finn.

But there's something else.

Rachel is Quinn's worst enemy.

No one can know.


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed. It was Monday. Mondays are the worst because school always seems to be longer than usual.

It would be more bearable once I could finally get home and shut off the world: singing alone in my room for hours.

At least Glee Club was today. I had that to at least look forward to.

I grabbed my books and shut my locker, heading to homeroom before I had to get to first period.

Once homeroom let out, I realized what really was my first period class and internally groaned. Biology. Great.

Classes were even harder, considering I had just transferred a few weeks ago and I had to catch up with everyone else. I still have no idea why my dads decided to drop everything and move here, where I had to start my life over again.

Not that this was any different. I still had no friends or anything.

I slid into my seat and almost immediately, Kurt plopped down next to me. "Hey."

I was confused. He never even acknowledged my prescence - unless it was to roll his eyes or glare at me - much less said anything to me.

"Um, hi." I responded hesitantly, frowning a bit. Then the warning bell let out and I sighed, fixing my eyes on the teacher.

Throughout the entire class, I was thinking about something. Considering. I worried my bottom lip, not really paying attention to anything going on.

I decided I'd ask Kurt at lunch. Maybe he would be willing to do me a tiny favor.

Thankfully, I had lunch the same time as Kurt. I looked around the cafeteria until I spotted him, sitting alone in a corner. I frowned. He usually had Mercedes and Tina attached to his side the whole day. I sat next to him.

Kurt looked up. "Hi, Rachel."

"Hey. Where are Mercedes and Tina?"

"Um. Tina's with Mike over there," Kurt pointed across the room, "and Mercedes is sick."

"Good," I said much too cheerfully.

He raised an eyebrow. "Good?"

I realized how that sounded. "Oh! No, not good. I didn't mean it like that." Kurt squinted at me, trying to keep up with my swift apology. "I just meant... I have something to ask you." I quickly explained.

Kurt sighed and turned back to his food. "Sorry, Rachel, but I thought you knew by now. Don't play for your team." He sipped his Diet Coke casually.

My eyes widened. "No, no. That's not it. At all. Um, could you... give me a makeover, maybe?"

He quickly turned back to me, face lit up. "Of course! I could never turn down an offer of the sort." He grabbed my hand enthusiastically and started to launch into ideas.

I giggled and tried to keep up, nodding every once in a while, though I wasn't listening. I was looking straight at Quinn.

She was so mine now.

"So what is this _really_ about, Rachel?" Kurt asked, while doing my hair contentedly.

I didn't answer for a minute. _Kurt's really good this_, I mused.

"Rachel!"

I jumped, messing him up. He dropped his hands in exasperation, glaring at me. I frowned. "Sorry. What did you say?"

Kurt sighed. "Is this about Quinn?"

I froze.

How did he know?

It took me a minute to remind myself how to breathe. Then I cleared my throat, wringing my hands nervously, desperately thinking of a response that wouldn't give myself away any more.

Silently cursing myself at the cliche of what I was about to say, I muttered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kurt snorted. "Please. I see the way you look at her."

Shit! Did other people notice this? I thought I was pretty careful about it at school. I have _got_ to learn to be more subtle.

Seeing the sheer panic in my eyes, Kurt quickly reassured me. "I don't think anyone else notices, it's okay. I just have an eye for this sort of thing."

I was still holding my breath. "Right."

"Just... be careful about it around Santana. She's got even _better_ eyes for that, and we both know if she finds out.. well," he widened his eyes. "then _everyone_ will know."

I moaned at the mere thought of it, slipping my face into my hands.

Kurt gently pulled my hands back to my lap, smiling at me. "We should get back to-"

"Yeah," I agree quickly, grateful for the subject change. I turned my focus back to the mirror and watched as Kurt got back to working on my hair. It actually felt really nice.

After this, he did my makeup. That went pretty fast, considering the miniscule amount of products I had, which earned a judging frown from Kurt. Eventually he gave up, huffing in annoyance, and walked over to my closet. At the sight of it, he cringed. "Um, Rachel, we're gonna need to do some shopping."

I nodded. "Good idea." I was a little offended, really - I mean, was my wardrobe _that _bad? - but I trusted Kurt. He knew what he was doing.

This would be incredibly interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

I sat, tense in my seat, in the passenger side of Kurt's car just fifteen minutes later.

When I noticed what street we were on, I sat up a little straighter and bit my lip hesitantly. "Uh, Kurt?"

"Yes?" he answered cheerfully. Then he saw my face. "Rachel, is something wrong?"

"Um, well, it's just that... we passed up Kids 'R Us."

The concern disappeared from his features immediately, and he laughed loudly, patting my hand affectionately. "Oh, Rachel."

Kurt turned back to the road and I frowned, slumping in my seat.

Ugh. This was no fair.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at wherever the hell he was taking me. I'd never been here before. Of course, I'd never been to much besides Kids 'R Us. But still.

Kurt parked the car and upon getting out, he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the entrance.

"So, Rachel, we don't have time for much since it's already 5:30 ... so we'll just buy as much as you need until Friday. Then we can go for more Saturday afternoon. Anyway, I'm thinking we should start with-"

I mentally plugged my ears, tuning him out. I nodded every once in a while but as we started going into stores, I figured I'd have to start paying attention. Plus, I didn't want to be rude. This would be fun. Kurt knew what he was doing, so I'd be fine.

Every once in a while, I'd spot something I liked and would tug on Kurt's sleeve (much to his annoyance) for his consent. Every time he'd click his tongue in disapproval before moving on to the things _he_ wanted me to try on.

I just crossed my arms and bit my tongue, not wanting to voice my extreme irritation.

"Rachel! Look at this!" I sighed, and walked away from the shoes he wanted me to try on less than .5 seconds ago. He was constantly wanting me to look at things he liked - which was pretty much everything he saw. I hardly got the chance to even glance at anything before he would drag me off to see something else.

Still, I didn't say anything.

"Isn't it pretty?" He bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, looking at me, hoping for my approval.

"Yeah. It is, actually." I noticed the tag. "_Kurt_. This is like fifty dollars! And it's just a shirt!"

He frowned. "Well, you have money, right?"

"Yes."

"So it shouldn't be an issue!"

"Kurt, you don't understand. Fifty dollars for a fucking shirt. Why would I buy it?"

"Because it's pretty!" He protested.

"Ugh. Kurt. We're not buying it. Let's move on."

He knit his eyebrows together in irritation. "Fine."

After about three hours, we still hadn't made much progress. Everything was either too expensive, or too plain, or too "ugly" - which is the word Kurt used for everything _I_ liked.

However we did manage to get four outfits, so it was okay.

Saturday would be torture.

Walking into school that morning, I felt confident. After what Kurt had done to me, I felt sort of _pretty_. I had hoped to see Quinn today, but it appeared as if she wasn't here.

Ugh. What was the fucking point of this makeover if she wouldn't be here to see how I looked now?

Hopefully she'd be here tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

**I wasn't sure what I was hoping for the next day, but it certainly wasn't anything like I expected.**

**At lunch, Kurt slid right next to me. "Did you hear what happened to your girl Quinn?"**

"**Shut **_**up**_**," I hissed, looking around to make sure no one heard him.**

**Kurt chuckled. "Rachel, relax, no one's gonna hear us."**

"**Fine. And no, what happened?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.**

**He shrugged. "I dunno. But I do know she's been crying in the bathroom all day and she won't talk to anyone."**

**I frowned. "Why'd you ask me that if you didn't know?"**

"**I was hoping you'd know."**

"**Well, I don't." I huffed in annoyance.**

**Mercedes sat down next to Kurt and glared. "Why is **_**she**_** here?"**

"**Mercedes," Kurt sighed. "Don't be like that."**

**Mercedes crossed her arms. "Well, why not? I thought you **_**hated**_** her."**

**Kurt bit his lip. "I did. Not anymore."**

"**Well, I don't want her here. She's only the girl that's been obnoxious to us since she transferred, and she takes all my well-deserved solos. Why do you suddenly like her?"**

"**She's not that bad, okay? Leave her alone." Kurt said defensively.**

**Mercedes snorted. "Not that bad, huh? Just last week you were saying you wanted to rip her vocal chords out, and—"**

**I sighed, standing up. "Look, it's fine. I'll just sit somewhere else. I'm not wanted, so."**

**Kurt frowned. "Rachel…"**

**I shook my head. "Really, it's okay." I didn't end up sitting anywhere else. I just dumped my tray and decided not to eat lunch after all.**

**I walked into the bathroom, hoping to hurry seeing as class started in two minutes.**

**Something stopped me.**

"**Quinn?"**

**Quinn jumped and wiped her eyes swiftly, not wanting to be seen in this vulnerable state. "What the fuck do you want, Rachel?"**

"**Are – are you okay?" I asked, concerned for the girl on the ground crying.**

"**Answer the question or piss off."**

**I nearly flinched at the harshness of her words. Really, though, I was used to being talked to like that. I crouched down next to her. "I want to help. What's wrong?"**

**Quinn rolled her eyes before wiping away more tears. "Oh, like you fucking care."**

**My heart ached at those words. "I do," I said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder. **

**Quinn shoved me away. "Fuck off, Manhands, I don't need your damn help." She growled.**

**I sighed, realizing I wasn't going to get anything out of her. I walked over to the other end of the wall and got some paper towels, offering them to her. **

**She stared down at my hands before taking them and gripping them tightly. "Th-thanks." She hiccupped.**

**I nodded in acknowledgement before leaving.**

**Maybe this makeover wasn't going to help after all.**

"**Shit," I muttered outside the door, realizing that I was five minutes late for my next class. **

_**Damn you, Quinn Fabray. **_**I thought to myself as I searched through my bag for my schedule, which I still hadn't memorized. "Ugh," I groaned. Quinn was in this class. I would have to deal with seeing her cry for another hour, and I really didn't want that. Considering skipping, I bit my lip. **

**Quinn opened the door, then, and it hit my back. "Ow," I complained as she glared. "God, can't you get out of the way?" **

"**Sorry," I mumbled, stepping aside. Quinn looked suspiciously fine now, though it'd only been about five minutes since my encounter with her in there.**

**I ended up skipping.**

**~  
"Hey, Rachel." Kurt said cheerfully to me as I gathered my books together to head home. **

"**Hi." **

**Kurt stood there, silent for a second. "Look, I'm sorry about Mercedes. I'm not sure why she said those things at lunch today." **

**I shrugged. "S'okay." Kurt frowned, seeing how distressed I look. "Is everything okay? I never really hated you, I swear, I just—"**

**I sighed, cutting him off. "Kurt, stop. It's **_**fine**_**. I'm not upset."**

"**Then what's wrong?" He said, chewing his bottom lip, concerned.**

"**It's nothing." I shoved the books in my bag, zipping it up and shutting my locker. When I started to walk away, Kurt followed me. "No, it's not." He pressed. "What's bothering you?"**

**I threw up my hands in exasperation and stopped to look at him. "**_**Nothing**_**. Can you leave me alone? Just drop it." **

**I walked away from him, feeling guilty. **

**He didn't follow me that time.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Kurt, I'm really sorry about yesterday. Things happened, and…" I gushed the second I saw him the next day at lunch.

"It's okay, Rachel. We can talk about it later if you want." He smiled, patting my hand. Mercedes walked up and I sighed, but she just glared at me and then kept on walking and sat down somewhere else.

Kurt frowned. "She'll come around eventually." I nodded as I picked at my food absentmindedly.

"You okay?" Kurt said softly and cautiously, not wanting me to get upset again for prying.

I remained still a moment, before finally giving in. "Fine." I huffed. "I talked to Quinn yesterday."

"Really? Did you find out—"

"Nope. Couldn't get a word out of her." I frowned. "I'm not sure what's happening with her. But she wouldn't let me help her. Just kept cussing at me and yelling for me to leave."

Kurt placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "Not your fault. But maybe we'll find out today."

"I bet I can get it out of Finn. He probably knows and he's really bad at keeping secrets, to be perfectly honest." Kurt offered, sipping his Diet Coke.

I snorted. "Yup."

"Ugh, _Finn_. It's not that hard to find a damn job."

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder, you idiot. You're the one that got me pregnant. And since you can't take it back, you're going to help me."

I held my breath as I heard the conversation from around the corner. I was late for my class, but that would have to wait.

"God, Quinn, you're such a bitch."

"I am _not_! I'm just _frustrated_ because you. Won't. Get. A. Job."

"I'm not having this conversation anymore."

"Yes, you are. We need money, Finn. I sure as hell am not getting a job. I'm the one carrying a goddamn baby, because of _you_ and your idiocy."

"How was I supposed to know making out in a hot tub would get you pregnant?"

Wait. _What the fuck?_ I kept listening, now incredibly confused.

"I don't know. But you should have known it. Now go off and get a fucking job or this relationship is over."

Finn's angry footsteps echoed down the hall. With a rising panic, I realized he was walking towards me.

I ran down the hall and dashed into the bathroom.

Sinking down to the floor, I let everything I just heard sink in.

Quinn Fabray was pregnant_._ _Pregnant. _As in, she was carrying a _child._

I felt sick to my stomach.

That would describe her behavior yesterday.

However, the whole 'making out in a hot tub' thing still made no sense to me.

Was she lying about being pregnant to get back at Finn for… _something,_ or was she trying to cover up something else?

Maybe Finn wasn't the father. He was pretty stupid to believe that insane story…

I guess I'll have to talk to Quinn again.

"Okay, okay, what's the big news that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Kurt said, chuckling at how I was so excited to tell him as he settled down on my bed, watching me with an amused expression.

"Quinn is _pregnant_."

Kurt choked a little. "What?"

"Do I really have to repeat it again? I already feel like I'm going to vomit." I protested.

"No, no, I heard you fine. But.. oh my god, are you serious?"

I nodded. "Dead serious."

"But how'd you find out, exactly?" Kurt asked, a little curious.

"I was walking to my next class. I was a little late I guess, seeing as no one else was in the hallway. But I heard them fighting. Quinn was angry because she wanted him to get a job, and that she couldn't get one herself because you know. She's pregnant. She shouldn't have to. And Finn got really pissed that she was being so demanding but he just walked away. After that I just ran into the bathroom. I was nearly caught."

"Woah," Kurt breathed. "I've gotta tell everyone about this." He swiftly pulled out his phone and began to type away. I snatched it out of his hands. "_No_, Kurt. No one else can know. I don't wanna ruin her life even more."

"Fine," Kurt sighed. "Can I please have my phone back?" I shook my head, holding it higher above my head. He smirked and reached out to grab it. I huffed, annoyed. I hated being short.

Watching him closely to make sure he didn't start texting again, I was immediately at ease when he pocketed it.

"So, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna talk to her?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "I'm not sure."

And it wasn't a lie.


	6. Chapter 5

A week had passed since the day I talked to Quinn. Not much else had been accomplished... she still insulted me in the hallways, or threw my books down, or shoved past me to get through the clutter of students. And I was miserable. I had no idea what to do. It was clear that Quinn was hurting, and she was miserable too, but I knew I couldn't help her. Quinn wouldn't let me, for one, and for another it would make Quinn more mad. The whole thing was totally and completely_ frustrating_.

Kurt and I walked to class together as usual: him chatting amicably about his outfit, or Broadway, or something else, while I just pretended to listen. I felt guilty but couldn't help it. My mind was elsewhere. All the time. It was _QuinnQuinnQuinn_ all day long every day. And if Kurt noticed, he never said anything. I was sure that if he did notice, he wouldn't waste his time talking to no one. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and bumped into Kurt unintentionally. "Sorry," I mumbled. But Kurt didn't keep walking. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Rachel, are you okay? You've been... distant lately."

I sighed. Of course he noticed. He noticed everything. Just like he noticed how I was love in Quinn. "I'm fine..." I lied, "just a little tired."

Kurt frowned. "Rachel... you know you can talk to me. You don't have to lie." Biting my lip, I realized the bell had rung and the hallway was slowly clearing. "Kurt, you don't have to worry about it. It's nothing." I pushed past him and walked to my class quickly. He got there too late; I was already sitting down and class was starting. Sighing, he plopped down next to me.

Class was boring. As usual. As were the next three. Just to have something to do, I went to the bathroom. I paused at the doorway when I saw a crying Quinn Fabray on the floor again. My heart wrenched but I tried to ignore her, knowing she'd get upset if I did otherwise.

"My parents found out." she said quietly and I jumped, looking at her in surprise. Quinn was talking to me? And not for the purpose of insulting? Deciding to take advantage of this, I sat down next to her, crossing my legs. "Yeah? And what happened? Did they freak out?"

"They did." Quinn's lip quivered. "They kicked me out."

I was pretty sure I could hear her heart breaking, and I put a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm sorry." At this point, Quinn seemed to snap out of whatever state she was in, and she glared ahead of her, not looking at me. "Yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter."

Reluctantly, I dropped my hand and frowned. "I... do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked hesitantly, wanting to do nothing more than to pull the pretty crying girl into my lap and soothe her until she calmed down. I didn't care if I was late for class now, I just wanted to stay with Quinn.

"No, I don't, as of now. I'll figure it out." The other Quinn was back and she looked as if she was going to burst into tears again and I decided that putting my heart in a blender would probably ache less than seeing the look on Quinn's face right now. I spoke softly, not wanting her to get angry like she normally did. "What about Finn? Can't you stay there?"

Quinn snorted, wiping her eyes though it was no use because the tears kept coming. "No. I would never want to stay at his house. I don't even like him."

"Then... why are you with him?" I was incredibly confused at this point.

"He's the _quarterback_. I'm the _head cheerleader_. That's the way it's _supposed _to be." Quinn stated as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's just a cliche. If you don't like him, then-"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. It's not like you know anything about dating."

I opened my mouth to say something, then shut it again, getting up.

"Wait... where are you going?" Quinn looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and my heart shattered. But I remained standing. "I... I have to go to class. This _is _school, you know, and you should probably do the same."

"Please stay with me," Quinn begged. "I don't want to be alone and I'm not ready to go back to class yet." I raised an eyebrow. Quinn wanted me to stay? She wanted _Rachel Berry _to stay with her? I was at a loss for words, and surprised to say the least. "I... okay." I sat down again. Quinn sighed in relief. "Thanks. You know, despite being really popular and all, you're the only one that hasn't laughed at me for crying in here all the time yet."

I gritted my teeth at the thought of people making fun of Quinn in this state and answered. "No problem. I'm not that kind of person anyway."

Quinn smiled at me. "Yeah, I know."

I practically ran to lunch. I couldn't be late for something else. When I reached the table, I started speaking immediately. "Kurt! Kurt, you won't believe what-"

Kurt chuckled, pulling me into my seat. "You seem cheerful. I'm guessing you aren't upset anymore?"

"You guess correctly!" I couldn't stop grinning, and Kurt answered, amused. "So...?"

"I talked to Quinn again today-" Kurt raised an eyebrow, finding it hard to believe how that could result in a happy Rachel but continued to listen anyway, "-and she was _nice_ to me. She didn't insult me once and she didn't get upset when I was talking to her."

"That's... strange. Are you sure it's not the mood swings or whatever?" I rolled my eyes. "Kurt, mood swings generally mean you're mean to people. Not nice. And I don't know what her goal was, but." I bit my lip. "It was nice talking to her."

Kurt nodded. "...However, I did hear some bad news."

"Like?"

"Well, her parents found out.. and they kicked her out." Kurt gasped. "Really? They_ kicked her out_?" I nodded. "That's just stupid. See, if everyone was gay we wouldn't _have_ this problem." I started to giggle uncontrollably. "You're right. Should I.. should I offer to let her stay at my house?"

"Why doesn't she just stay with Finn? He is her boyfriend after all, and it's his fault anyway." I sighed. "That's the thing. She hates Finn." Kurt blinked. "Well, can't say I blame her. But I'm pretty sure she would like, _burn_ you or something if you asked."

"You're probably right." I frowned. Just then, Kurt noticed my clothes. "You aren't wearing what we agreed on, Rachel! Are you back to your short skirts, argyle sweaters, and knee socks already? You dress like a two year old. You were the one that wanted this makeover anyway. I spent _time_ on you, and- Rachel, what's wrong now?"

I blinked rapidly, my eyes burning. I sniffed, wiping my eyes in hopes the tears wouldn't start to fall. "I don't dress _that_ bad."

The amusement and annoyane washed off Kurt's face immediately and he put his arm around me. "Hey, I didn't mean that, okay? I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you did." I sighed. "You make it pretty clear what you think of my wardrobe."

"Hey, I shouldn't have said anything. You can dress however you want. I'm sorry, okay?" He bit his lip, looking at me hopefully. I searched his face for a moment before giving in. "It's okay. I overreacted, I guess."

Kurt kissed my cheek. "I really am sorry. I guess if it wasn't working anyway, you know..."

So my plan A had failed. What was I supposed to do now?


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning, I was at my locker gathering my books when Kurt ran up to me, a huge grin on his face. The only other time I had seen him smile that big was when I asked if he could give me a makeover. "Yeah?" I asked, noticing that he wanted to say something but was waiting until I acknowledged him.

"There's a new kid! And he's sooo hot. His name's Blaine. He's a sophomore, like us. He's adorable! He wears bowties, and lots of hair gel, and he's really hot, did I mention that? Because he is. Like, really super good looking."

"Okay, okay, slow down." I laughed. "Is he gay?" The smile immediately disappeared from Kurt's face, and I felt bad for being the one responsible, but. "I don't know. I hadn't thought of that." He started to chew on his fingernail thoughtfully. Just then, a jock walked up with a big cup in his hand. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the cold slush to hit my face, but nothing happened. After five seconds, I cracked one eye open cautiously to see that Azimio had kept walking. I whirled, and I saw him stop at some kid's locker that was crouched on the floor, squinting at his schedule. He looked up only to feel the slushie hit his face, and he gaped at the cold, eyes wide.

"Welcome to the school, fairy!" Azimio high-fived another jock as they walked away laughing. The boy stood, still in shock, looking helpless. Kurt dashed over to him, and then I realized, oh this must be Blaine. He was wearing a bowtie (probably ruined now) and yep, this was definitely Blaine. I frowned as Kurt led him to the bathroom. But at least maybe Kurt would have a chance to talk to him.

xxx

Kurt slid in beside me, pulling a second person down with him. "Rachel, this is Blaine." I smiled at him. "Hi, Blaine. Slushie on your first day, huh?" Blaine frowned and shivered, as if remembering the cold. "Yeah.. do those.. happen often?" I sighed. "Yes, unfortunately." "And.. and the teachers don't do anything about it?" He blubbered, surprised. I nodded. "Apparently, it's not exactly seen as 'bullying', so. But even if it was, I don't think the school would care either way." I noticed Blaine was still frowning, so I changed the subject. "So, what brings you to McKinley?"

That didn't exactly work; Blaine's frown just deepened. "I.. uh.. I was bullied a lot." Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's arm sympathetically, and I smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I don't think it will be much better here. But at least you'll have Kurt and me!" Still wondering something, I stood up. "I'll be right back. Bathroom." Both the boys nodded and I just walked into a corner, pulling my phone out of my pocket. Did you talk to him? Did you find out if he was gay? I texted Kurt, praying Blaine wouldn't look over to see the screen. But that would be rude, and I couldn't see Blaine doing such a thing.

I saw Kurt pull out his phone, and frown at the text, but he replied quickly. Yes I did, I'll tell you about it later. And I have no idea. I didn't ask. Now come back over here. I pocketed my phone and started to walk back over to them when my phone buzzed again. Wait! How're things going with Quinn? Anything new? I just texted back a simple 'no', reaching my seat again. "Sorry about that. So, Blaine..."

xxx

I was late for class. I grabbed my books quickly, and reached up to shut my locker when another hand pushed it closed swiftly. I jumped, seeing Quinn right next to me. "Listen, Manhands. You seem to be the only person at this school right now willing to be nice to me, or listen to me. So I'm asking you a favor. Something I'll never ask of you again... I'm just desperate, okay?" Despite her harsh tone, Quinn's voice was wavering and she was wringing her hands nervously. "Could I stay at your house? Like I said, not many people are very kind to me right now, even my best friend Santana. So... please say yes." She bit her lip, her eyes pleading me. And honestly, how could I say no to this girl anyway? "Yes, of course I-"

"Good. Now I'm late for class, so." She returned to her cold, harsh demeanor, flipping her hair and walking away. I frowned, replaying what just happened. None of it made sense, but I was definitely going to take advantage of the situation. Quinn Fabray. Living at my house. In my house. In my room, probably. Sharing a bed with me. Quinn Fabray sharing a bed with me.

Okay, I've got to get a hold of myself.

xxx

"Well. You have a, uh, nice house, I guess." Quinn said as she stood in the doorway, looking lost. She stared down at her shoes. "You can take those off, if you want." Quinn nodded and toed of her shoes, walking around a bit.

"Rachel, sweetie, welcome home!" Dad exclaimed, walking up to me and kissing my cheek. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the second girl. "And who might this be?" I then remembered I hadn't told him about letting Quinn stay. Shit. And she looked like, really uncomfortable right now. Not good. "Dad, this is Quinn Fabray. Quinn, this is my dad."

He stepped forward to shake her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Leroy. My husband Hiram is in the kitchen cooking dinner, would you like some?" Quinn nodded gratefully as she shook his hand, still looking a bit lost. Dad dashed back in the kitchen, leaving me and Quinn alone. I cleared my throat. "Okay, Quinn, uh, you can just sit here for a second.." I said, directing her to the living room, sitting her down. "...watch some tv or something. I'll be right back."

I followed my dad in the kitchen. "Dad, daddy, I have to tell you something. And I hope you'll be okay with it. See... Quinn's pregnant, and her parents kicked her out. She has nowhere to go, so I told her she could stay here. Is that okay?"

Leroy turned around. "Isn't sheone of those cheerleaders? One that _bullies _you, and _taunts _you every day?" He said bitterly, narrowing his eyebrows. "I.. yes.. well, not anymore... just, please let her stay." I begged. Leroy's face softened, as if realizing something. "Okay. Fine. But if she-"

"Thank you, Dad!" I squealed, hugging him, starting to walk out.

"You really like this girl, don't you?"

I paused at the doorway. "Um... yeah. I do." I shut it, walking back to Quinn.


End file.
